


Special Gift for Kylo's Birthday

by jtlafon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Established Relationship, F/M, Lingerie, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtlafon/pseuds/jtlafon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have read some Reylo Modern AU stories lately and thought that I might as well do one of my own. Rey and Kylo have been dating for a few months but not done anything beyond making out yet. That is about to change on Kylo's birthday... hope you enjoy some more Reylo from me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Special Gift for Kylo's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I have read some Reylo Modern AU stories lately and thought that I might as well do one of my own. Rey and Kylo have been dating for a few months but not done anything beyond making out yet. That is about to change on Kylo's birthday... hope you enjoy some more Reylo from me.

A loud and obnoxious ringing sound woke up a young woman in her bed. She groaned and reached for the annoying alarm clock in order to turn off the damn thing. She did not feel like getting up yet but she knew that she had a big day ahead of her and delaying the start of it would be unwise. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and slowly removed herself from the comfortable bed. She stripped herself of her pajamas and took a shower, she came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel and sat down on the bed. She checked her phone and noticed that her boyfriend sent a text five minutes ago. 

She read it... *Hey sweetie, just getting breakfast right now and I'll be over later this afternoon after I get a few errands done. See you soon ;)* she let out a little giggle in response to his text. She typed up a text of her own and pressed send, *Hey baby, I just woke up and I'll be getting ready for your big day. Can't wait to see you* He quickly responds with a simple *:)*

She removes the towel from her body and looked for some clothes for today. "Hmm... I wonder what Kylo would like?" Rey pondered as she looked through her underwear for the lingerie that she bought a few months ago from Victoria's Secret. She found them and put them on, looking at herself in the mirror. *Damn girl, you're looking hot today* she admired her body in the mirror and feeling completely confident in how she looked. The lingerie consisted of a sexy red bra and panties, Kylo's favorite color was black of course but he really liked red as well. She put on some blue jeans and a blue tank top, blue was Rey's favorite color.

Today was Kylo's birthday and she was very excited for it, she was going to clean the apartment and make lunch for them before his arrival. She wanted everything to go right but realized that she forgot to get him a gift. *Wow Rey, you're a terrible girlfriend* she scolded herself and wondered what she could get him with mere hours to go before he would arrive at her apartment. 

She pondered for a few minutes before coming up with something and the idea made her blush, *well Kylo would love it and maybe it's time to take the next step in our relationship* her idea was to show off her lingerie to him, give him a good show. Kylo and Rey have been dating for a few months but not gone past making out yet. Rey appreciated that Kylo was willing to take it slow, they were friends for two years before he asked her out. She knew that he has been with other girls before her and he probably had sex during those past relationships. Rey was not one of those "wait until marriage types," she wanted to have sex with Kylo eventually but did not want to rush into it. Their relationship was still relatively fresh so sex was still off the table today but they could fool around a little and she might give the birthday boy a special present if things went well. Now that the gift situation was taken care of, Rey set about getting the necessary tasks done in preparation for Kylo's arrival. Rey was the kind of girl who liked having everything organized and she could not believe that she let this place get as messy as it was currently. 

A few hours later, Rey heard the door bell ring and suspected that must be Kylo at the door. She was pleased with how the whole apartment was transformed from the state it was in, earlier this morning and a clean apartment meant a happy Rey. She made his favorite for lunch: steak with it a little on the dark side, mashed potatoes with gravy on it, and corn to complete the delicious meal. She went to the door and opened it, ready to give her man a hug. He dressed up for the occasion and he was handsome, most of his outfit was black no surprise there. He was wearing black shoes, black dress pants, a black button-up shirt and he wore a red tie as well. She walked up to him and gave him a sweet hug, he put his arms around her and they just stood there content in the moment. She rested her head on his chest and sighed as she felt the warmth coming from his chest, he moved his hand through her flowing hair. Eventually they separated and walked into the apartment to start celebrating his birthday. 

"That was a wonderful meal, thank you Rey" said Kylo as he put the dirty dishes in the sink and helped his girlfriend put everything back where they belonged. They moved to the living room and sat down on the couch to watch some TV. There was not anything particularly interesting to watch right now so they tried Netflix instead, they would certainly find something on there to watch for a few hours. After looking at the choices for a little bit, they found the latest Star Wars movie that came out last year and chose to watch that. Both of them liked the Star Wars movies but neither were big fans of the saga. They did not even see Force Awakens when it was showing in theaters but since it was available now on Netflix, they figured might as well see what all the hype was about. 

They snuggled up in a blanket and just enjoyed each other's company while watching the movie, they thought it was really weird to see the heroine and villain have the same names as them. They could never envision them being enemies like these characters in the movie but they did pick up on some things during the movie that gave them pause. Rey thought it was strange for the masked villain to carry the beautiful heroine like a sleeping bride, why would he not make those stormtroopers do his dirty work for him, Rey pointed out. They both noticed that this Kylo was not trying to kill the Rey during their duel, he could have easily her killed when he had her cornered but he offers to teach her instead. After the movie was over, they concluded that there was probably something more to the future dynamic between the two characters than just enemies and they really enjoyed the movie too. 

"Maybe they will overcome their differences and become lovers like us?" said Rey with a smile on her face, she was now excited to see the next two movies in the new trilogy. 

"Haha we will see, I mean anything is possible I suppose" said Kylo with a smile of his own, he did not care much for romance in movies but he knew how much of a sucker Rey was for the love stories. 

Kylo moved his hand and placed it on her hand, Rey smiled bashfully in response to the sudden contact. He loved her smile, the cuteness level was off the charts with this smile she displayed currently. They have not kissed yet today and he was ready to change that, he moved his other hand upward towards her face then cupped her chin before bringing her in for a kiss. She took the hint, closing her eyes and meeting his lips. It was a tender kiss and Kylo could tell that Rey was about to say something after they broke off the kiss. 

"I forgot to get a birthday gift, I'm so sorry Kylo" Rey frowned and got up from the couch. 

Kylo immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her back on the couch with him. "That is okay, just you being with me on my birthday is all I need" he truly meant that, he has been with a few girls but he never loved any of them like Rey. She was special and he hated seeing her upset over this silly birthday gift situation. 

Rey shed a tear from her eye, she could not believe this man. She felt so lucky to be with him and knew it was time to put her plan into action, Operation Make Kylo Drool. 

"I actually do have a special birthday present for you," said Rey as she got up from the couch and Kylo did not stop her this time since he was curious what his girlfriend had in store for him. 

She stood in the middle of the living room with her back turned to him, she started performing a little dance for him and swayed her hips in a suggestive manner. She ran her hands through her lovely flowing hair and was shaking her ass for his eyes only. She turned her head a little and winked at him before turning around completely and giving him a sexy smirk. 

"I hope you're enjoying the show so far but now it is time to kick it up a notch," said Rey as she moved her hands downward slowly and grasped the bottom of her tank top with both hands. She pulled the piece of clothing upward slowly and teased him a little by pulling it back down slightly when she reached just under the breast area of her body, laughing internally as she saw him pouting a little in response. She finally stopped playing games and quickly pulled the tank top over her head and dropped it to the floor. Her red bra was now revealed to him and she was pleased to hear a gasp escape from his mouth. She turned around again and moved her hands down to her belt, removing it then sliding her jeans down her legs slowly. She wiggled her underwear-clad ass for him as she pushed the jeans below her ass, she suspected that it must be taking all his self-control not to grab her arm and fuck her on the couch. Finally the jeans reached her feet and she used her foot to throw them across the room. 

Rey was pleased to see that she had Kylo's undivided attention, he could not stop staring at her body and it was now time to have some fun. She walked up to him and sat down on his lap. She straddled him and she could feel him becoming hard already, she rubbed her pussy against his clothed groin and she smiled when she heard a moan of pleasure escape from his mouth. He grabbed her hair and pulled her in for a kiss, this kiss was much more intense than the sweet one they had earlier and things were clearly heading towards a make out session after she allowed his tongue access to her mouth. She loved how things were going but Kylo decides to ruin it when he slipped his hand behind her back and tried to remove her bra. She slapped his hand away playfully and got off his waist, he tried this sad attempt at giving her puppy dog eyes but she was not having any of it. 

She did chuckle a little at his attempt "sorry naughty boy but the lingerie stays on today" Rey smirked before continuing "today is your birthday and it's time to give you the special gift that I promised" she moved her hands to his pants and started by removing his belt. She unzipped his fly and pulled his pants down his legs before throwing them across the room. She placed her hand on the waistband of his boxers before pulling those down his legs as well. She was speechless, he was huge probably around 10 inches and she licked her lips at the sight of it. 

She grasped his dick and gave him a few gentle squeezes, he let out more moans of pleasure in response to what she was doing. She moved her hand up and down his shaft, she wanted to get him all worked up before she moved on with her mouth. Eventually she positioned her head facing his dick and gave him a experimental lick with her tongue. She then placed the tip inside her mouth. "Oh my God Rey!" Kylo managed to blurt out as he moaned over the wonderful pleasure that his girlfriend was giving him. She never gave a blowjob to a guy before but his moans were encouraging, he was clearly enjoying it so far. She would remove his dick from her mouth every now and then to breathe before bringing more of his length into her mouth every time. She used a hand to play with his balls as she sucked his dick, amplifying the pleasure that he was experiencing. He could feel that he was close and yelled out "shit Rey, I'm gonna cum!" she was ready for him, he grunted as the cum came out and she could feel his cum go down her throat but she could not take all of it. Some of it fell on her breasts and on the couch as well. 

"Wow that was incredible, thank you Rey" he was breathing heavy and had a blissfully content smile on his face. 

"Glad that you enjoyed it but next time, you will be using those hands and your mouth to pleasure me" said Rey as she chuckled and gave him a sexy grin. 

"I will be happy to do that" he put his arms around her and rested his head on her stomach. They would clean up this mess later but right now they just wanted to enjoy each other's company and sleep. They would soon doze off, both happy with how today went.


End file.
